tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawbound
'CR +1' Seeking order in all things, the lawbound are driven to impose law on the universe. Whether by seeking positions of power or by directly imposing their will upon the world, lawbound creatures are obsessed with conquering chaos in the world as they see it. Lawbound creatures tend to follow predicable patterns of behavior to the level of obsessive-compulsiveness. They appear just as the base creature, but always perfectly groomed and well kept. Prerequisites: Any lawful alignment Stats: Str+2, Dex+2, Con+2 or Int+2, Wis+2, Cha+2 Type: A lawbound creature gains the lawful subtype. See Law: At will, a lawbound can identify any lawful creatures, spells, and magic items that it can see as though it were using the detect law spell (caster level equals lawbound's character level) and had studied the specific creatures and objects for 3 rounds. DR: A lawbound gains DR 10/chaotic. Aura of Order: Every non-lawful creature within 10 feet of a lawbound takes a –5 penalty on all ability checks, skill checks, and caster level checks unless it succeeds on a will save. DC equals 10 + ½ CL + Charisma modifier. Further, it automatically misses its attack rolls and fails its saving throws on a natural roll of 5 or below. Chaos’s Failure: If a spell or spell like ability cast by a chaotic creature, or with the chaotic descriptor is cast within 60 feet of a lawbound, the caster must succeed on a caster level check or the spell fails and is wasted. The DC is 10 + ½ CL + Charisma modifier. Protection from Chaos: A lawbound creature gains a +2 deflection bonus to AC and a +2 resistance bonus on saves against attacks by chaotic creatures. Furthermore, it is immune to any attempt by a chaotic creature to possess, charm, or influence it. Spell Like Abilities: A lawbound gains the following spell like abilities. Caster level equals character level. DC = 10 + ½ CL. : 3/day—charm person, dominate person (only 1 person at a time) 1/day—charm monster, dominate monster (only 1 creature at a time) Lawful Strike: Any melee attack a lawbound makes with natural or manufactured weapons deals an extra +1d6 points of damage to creatures of chaotic alignment or creatures with the chaotic subtype. A lawbound's attacks are considered lawful-aligned for purposes of overcoming damage reduction. Sanity: Anytime a lawbound is subject to a confusion spell or effect, he rolls twice and takes the more favorable result when determining what actions he will take that round. Resolute: Anytime a lawbound is forced to re-roll a d20 dice by any spell or effect like misfortune, he re-rolls twice and takes the more favorable result. Lucid Touch: On a successful touch attack, a lawbound can automatically dispel any morale bonuses granted by spells such as bless, good hope, and rage. It negates a bard's ability to inspire courage for a number of rounds equal to the lawbound’s level. It ends a barbarian's rage ability. It also dispels any fear effects and removes the confused condition from the target. The lawbound can use this ability 3 times per day. Category:World Category:Custom Category:RP Category:Template